


Thoughts

by Lethal_Fedora



Category: Monster Rancher
Genre: Being Walked In On, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, First Time writing Smut, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Fedora/pseuds/Lethal_Fedora
Summary: Golem has some dirty thoughts. It leads to embarrassment.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this ship was a joke what the hell happened
> 
> i wrote this at 4 am i think
> 
> i dont remember

_'Not again...'_ Golem felt heat pooling in his stomach for the second time that day. He looked around at the others in the cave. They were all asleep. No one was up to see that his face was bright red, or that the small puddle of slick between his legs was slowly growing larger. He was specifically worried about waking a certain person...

The Seven were making camp in a rocky hollow near the port town, where they had stocked up on supplies that afternoon. By some luck, good or bad, they had run into their friends Pixie and Big Blue. The duo decided to stay with the Seven for a night, as their own home was far away, and Mu was still looking for them.

Blue made Golem feel warm. Not the kind of fuzzy-warm feeling he got when he looked at Holly or Mocchi, but a different kind of warm. It felt...dirty. Whenever he felt warm, he started to get thoughts, thoughts which he felt he shouldn't have, thoughts which caused him to feel things he shouldn't feel, and want to do things he shouldn't do. It was confusing, and he didn't know why or even how it could physically happen. Blue never showed any sort of affection towards Golem, and had even tried to kill him when they had first run into each other, but for whatever reason that didn't stop the thoughts from popping up. The thoughts which just made Golem generate even more slick.

The stone creature stood up ever so slowly, creeping his way to the mouth of the cave while doing his best to quiet his massive footsteps.

 _'Stay asleep, stay asleep please.'_ He watched where he stepped as to not harm his smaller friends. Golem exited the cave and padded around the area, looking for a place to take care of all the heat and confusion. He felt something warm drip down his leg, making him shudder. 

_'Disgusting...'_

Golem saw a point where the wall of rock seemed to drop off and stop existing. He could take care of himself behind that, far enough away that no one would wake up. He sat behind the edge of the wall, facing the direction of the open so he couldn't be snuck up on, and propped himself up on his elbows and knees. One last peek around the corner...no one was there.

Golem trailed one hand down between his legs, stopping right above the slit. He felt his face burn again as he started to have more thoughts, thoughts about Blue and himself and what could happen if they were alone, if Blue wanted to toy with him, have a little fun with him, he wanted to be teased and toyed with and not allowed to--

The slit twitched and throbbed as Golem worked a finger in and out of its opening. He felt himself gripping down on it, and felt even more slick dripping down onto his hand and onto the ground below him. His breath was uneven, ragged and hitching as he felt his insides becoming hotter, his area more sensitive, and something start to tighten. He slipped a second finger in, thrusting into himself roughly. Golem was twitching, actively having to quiet his breathing many times. His mind had been wandering this whole time, about what he wanted to do, what he wanted done to him, how good it'd all feel. He wanted to be loved and hugged and cuddled, but at the same time he wanted to be grabbed by the head and have something forced down his throat, inside of him, to come so many times that it hurt. To be used until he couldn't stop shaking.

Golem hit a spot on the outside of the slit with his palm, sending a shock through his entire body and making him cry out. The tightening feeling grew as he began to grind down on that one spot, still filling himself with his fingers. There was slick all over his hand, his thighs, the ground, it was everywhere. His insides were burning and twisting and everything just felt so damn _good_. His free hand clawed into the grass beneath him as his vision started to blur. _'Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue...'_

The tight feeling snapped. Golem stopped moving his hand as he started twitching and trembling. Every part of him felt burning hot, he spasmed frantically around the fingers still inside him, he could barely keep himself quiet. He couldn't see clearly or feel anything but pleasure. The feeling seemed to go on forever, and he still couldn't think about anything but those dirty thoughts, those horribly lewd fantasies that formed in his mind, the ones he shouldn't be having in the first place. Golem was so hot that he didn't notice that his surroundings were now unnaturally cold.

"It seems you have a difficult time staying silent."

Golem jumped and slid his fingers out of himself, trying to sit upright like nothing had happened. His vision cleared and there was Blue, standing only a few feet away from him. Had he somehow been there the whole time, or had he just arrived? And how had he even...oh god.

Blue's name hadn't just been in Golem's head, had it? The construct flushed red once more, not from arousal but from embarrassment. Golem was too ashamed to even look Blue in the eye, much less speak to him. Blue was unreadable, as usual.

"You're lucky that only Mistress Pixie and I woke up. Had it been Suezo you would be in a lot more trouble."

With that, the icy monster calmly walked back towards the cave. Not knowing what else to do, Golem hoisted himself up and followed Blue, legs still shaking. Golem barely heard a final remark from the other construct.

"Cute."


End file.
